This invention relates to the use of O-desmethyl-N-mono-desmethyl-tramadol for the production of pharmaceutical compositions for the treatment of pain and various related indications as well as pharmaceuticals comprising O-desmethyl-N-mono-desmethyl-tramadol.
The treatment of pain conditions is of great importance in medicine. There is currently a world-wide need for additional pain therapy. The pressing requirement for a target-oriented treatment of pain conditions which is right for the patient which is to be understood as the successful and satisfactory treatment of pain for the patients is documented in the large number of scientific works which have recently and over the years appeared in the field of applied analgesics or on basic research on nociception.